Why is the world against me?
by Griffin gurl
Summary: My first. in a nutshell gohan wishes everything wasnt so boring. so dende grants his wish. G/V in future chapters and hint hint Vegie head has a cousin
1. the horror

Me: hi this is my first fic. So don't blame me if it sucks, everyones gotta start somewhere. If ya flame don't just say it sucked (. Say what ya don't like and ill try to change it later.

Ctrunks: GET TO ME GET TO ME

Me: oh yeahhh Ill have two co-hosts for this fic. Chibi trunks and mirai trunks an for my amusement an for mirais annoyment I fed ctrunks 5 ten pound bags of sugar 

Ctrunks: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ^___________________________^

Mtrunks: do you always yell when your sugar high

Ctrunks: YUP ^___^

Mtrunks: do you always smile

Ctrunks: YUP ^_____^

Mtrunks: do you at least say something else

Ctrunks: YUP ^_^

Mtrunks: what then

Ctrunks: CHEESE ^__________________________________________^

Me: sigh, I guess ill have to do the disclaimer then. I own nothing so there. Nothing but my characters and if you want to use them please ask.

''= thoughts

::= actions

()= my thoughts

$$$$= scene or time change 

get it, got it, good.

Chapter 1- it begins

(By the way in this fic Goku is alive, theres no buu but theres a tournament, and also Vegeta has some long lost family members but not until later)

It was Monday. The worst day of the week. That's what 18-year-old Son Gohan was thinking as he looked at the clock. 3 am. In the next room his 7-year-old brother was playing with his best friend 8-year-old trunks. They were still playing that some old game they were paying 16 hours ago. It was ddr max for PS2. Gohan had just gotten back from saving the town from the usual bad guys robbing the same bank that had gotten robbed yesterday. When he had gotten there Videl was already there taking them out. When one of the low down losers tried shooting at her, he had to get in the way or else she would have been dead. But was she grateful, noooooooooooo as soon as she saw him she started grilling him for answers about who he was and where was from the usual. Not able to take her ranting since he got enough at home, he took off. Long story short she chased him, while screaming death threats at him. He got away, but only to walk in his house and face THE FRYING PAN OF TERROR tm. After a couple of swings and supper he was pooped. If only the two chibis weren't playing that game he could sleep. But they were and he couldn't. 

That's when he started thinking. Thinking about how boring his week was. It was the same thing every day. Wake up, eat, save city, school, avoid Videl, train, sleep. That's how his whole week was like. The last exciting thing that had happened was cell. How could that Afro freak take his credit. How could that weakling as Vegeta put it have a daughter that could, with the proper training, be the strongest human on earth? They were soo the opposites of each other. 

In the next room Gohan could hear the door opening, the all familiar swish of the frying pan of doom, the shuffle of tiny feet and finally the sounds of bed sheets being moved (Me: no hentai). Sometimes Gohan would wish that for a change something new would happen. He looked at the clock again. 4:32. Damn was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep. 

Unfortunately Dande heard everything.

Dande: 'don't worry Gohan your life is about to get very interesting'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (Me: ya I know not funny but it only gets better Mtrunks: snort me: quiet you)

It was small. It was faster than lightning. It was stronger than superman. It had golden hair and blue eyes. It was foaming at the mouth. It was … squealing?!

Gohan with only two hours of sleep, slept on. 

Goten: " BRRRRRRRROOOOOOTHHHHHERRR WAKE UP"

Before Gohan could do anything Goten had did a cannon ball in the air. He meant to have landed on Gohans stomach but his aim was a little off and he landed weellll some where important. Outside the house, it looked like it was attacked by an army of opera singers. 

Fortunately for Gotens ears Chi-chi rushed in and took the chibi away while Gohan was still curled into a fetal position covering his ahem "injury". 

Gohan: ugghhhhhh if I ever see Goten again I will blast his precious ps2 right in front of him. :sees clock: awwwwww man its only 6:31 scratch that **I'm** going to make him food, shove down his throat, then throw him in the gr chambre with Vegeta. That's later gotta sleep.

It was bout hmm 8:23 when he finally woke up again.(Ctrunks: CHEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZEEEE ^_____________________^ Me: chibi off the computer Ctrunks: phhhhhtttt)

Gohan: mmm that was the best sleep in a while, except for jumping part :shudders: I think my chances of having kids have just gotten very slim. Oh well mom will only yell at squirt more. Gez what time is it now, 8:26 that's nice…AAHHH WHAT THE HELL IM GONNA BE LATE. EVEN IF I GO TWICE AS FAST AS I USUALLY DO 'and that's pretty fast believe me' IVE STILL TO PATROL AROUND THE CITY. 

As Gohan was racing around the room to do what boys do (Me: ???) he realized that he did not smell the usual smell of the many foods that his mom made for breakfast. He slowly made his way down the stairs. Remember what happened this mourning? Gohan looked around to find his mother and food. Food was good. 

Gohan: mmooommm where are you?? Huh a note. : Quickly reads over the note on the fridge: 'dear Gohan. At around 5 in the mourning your father and brother wanted food but I told them "hell no its too early" so in there state of food deprivation they ate whatever's in the fridge. They also ate the box of baking soda and vinegar so they are now looking rabid. Goten and Goku now have to go to the docs now to get a check up. That's why Goten woke you up so early. I quickly led him away before he could hurt your penis further. Goku stop laughing its not funny maybe he cant children anymore. No no no no no. You are making me a grandchild mister and there is no escape. Left you food in the fridge. We are also taking trunks back.

Mom

p.s clean up after your done'

Gohan read the letter over and over and it disturbed him greatly. Looking in the fridge he found it empty except a few eggs and a big mold spot with a lump. Trying not to gag he set out the task of makin his food. He heated up on of THE FRING PAN OF DOOM tm and cracked the eggs in it. In about three secs they were on fire and then nothing put air. Gohan frowned at the pan then threw it out the window with more force then necessary.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Some where where Piccolo is meditating

Piccolo was mediating as usual by the waterfall when her heard something wizz by him. He managed to catch a glance at the flying FRYING PAN OF DOOM tm. He said only one thing "poor Gohan"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Back with Gohan 

So far everything Gohan tried had caught on fire. So he just grabbed a salad bowl, cheerios, and milk. So far everything was fine until the milk touched the cereal, then it caught on fire. Gohan cursed loudly and looked in the fridge again (Mtrunks: looks like someone pissed in his cheerios)

When Gohan looked at the mould in the fridge again and he noticed that the lump in the mould was acutely a food capsule. Making a face Gohan picked it up washed it off and was about to leave when he noticed the time.

Gohan: crap 10:09 im not even gonna try to go fast now stupid freaking little twirps an there

That's how Gohan flew the whole way to school, bad mouthing about his crappy day today. 

He landed on the top of the school besides Videls chopper still going on in his strange speech.

Gohan: and those Canadians too with their igloos and toques and those damn tempting donuts… mmmm Canadian donutss. See blame Canada (me: yes im Canadian too. And damn proud of it. Also we do not live in igloos…it would be fun though Ctrunks: she also got blame canada from south park… umm EEEEEEEE^_____^;;.)

Gohan stormed down the hallways too his homeroom teacher when he finally did he shoved the door open causing it to break against the wall. 

Mrs. Imabigstupidperson : Gohan what do you think your doing. Being over 2 hours late and breaking down the door. Detention and you will pay for a new door now say your sorry.

Gohan though was not in the mood for apologies and his saiyin pride was taking over. He just looked at Mrs. Imabigstupidperson with the Vegeta glare tm and said,

Gohan: bite me

The whole class was shocked. Did sweet little gullible Gohan just diss a teacher, sweet. While everyone was still staring at him Gohan stomped his way to his seat and sat down between Videl and Ereasa (me: spelling please.) Videl eyed him suspiciously when he sat down.

Videl: 'later Gohan were gonna have a talk about you weird behavior.'

Gohan: 'Dende when the days over im gonna take away you pina coolata and maim you'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

At kamis lookout

Dande: don't worry Gohan as soon as the weeks over you'll be too busy to even think about me. A family reunion for Vegeta would be good. Also its not a pina coolata is a margarita.

Mr popo: uhh sir there a catastrophe in Mexico

Dende: yes yes just a sec. Muwhha ahaahahahaha beware Gohan.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Back at school

Mrs. Imabigstupidperson: ummm yes and Gohan 

Gohan: WHAT SPIT IT OUT ALREADY

Everyone again noticed Gohan but thought it off as one of those days

Mrs. Imabigstupidperson: nothing. Ill be handing out permission forms for our field trip.

Excited whispers rose threw the class as she handed out the papers. As soon as Gohan got his he stopped dead. He felt like fainting. How could Bulma do this. On the paper I said "week long stay at capsule corp"

Me: Ha ha ha ha ha I know its kinda sucky but I was having a brain fart because of school.

Mtrunks: review to let her know what you think about it.

Ctrunks: :got on armor and shield: please use contrastive criticism this is her first so be gentle.

Me: it'll get better in the next chapter I promise.

Mtrunks: the next chapter is the reunion. She'll only write it unless you tell her to so review already she likes writing.

Me: ill be happy with one good review for every chapter. If one person likes it ill do it for them. Oh and its G/V a bit later on too. 


	2. the arrangement ?

Me: happy happy happy

Ctrunks: whats wrong with her

Mtrunks: since your sugar high wore off you can now understand things. She got a review

Me: and as long as I get one good review I will make a new chapter but school ugh

Mtrunks: whats wrong with it 

Me: I got the 4 worst math, science, geo, and english. I get like two test a week and ten pages of work a day and that doesn't include work I do in class.

Ctrunks: you done

Me: ya ya purple haired freak

Mtrunks: while the two kids

Me: im a teen 

Mtrunks: whatever while there fighting im doing the disclaimer- she got nothing sue her and all you get is her most expensive thing. Her n64. So also if you use her characters she'll chase you down and kick your ass 

Me: yup and thanks to DUUUUUUUUUDE for reviewing you made my day =^__________^=

Ctrunks and Mtrunks: o.O she showed emotion other than anger and sarcasm wow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Videl looked over at Gohan and thought 'everyone else is happy about goin to cc. Why is he banging his head on his desk'

Sure enough our great hero (me: HA) was banging his head against his desk with great big THWUMPs thus all the attention was on him. Just then his desk couldn't take it anymore leaving him face first on the ground with his butt in the air. Funny enough a brown worm was happily waving around in front of Erasas face.

Videl was the first to recover from that. "GohhhhaAAAANNN". Gohan muttered a faint "yes". " Why the funk do you have a tail" (Me: funk is what I say so I don't get in trouble ^_~) 

Before Gohan could answer her, the bell rang and in a blur of cowardliness he was gone (Ctrunks: English is doing wonders for her Me: shut up) Mrs. Imabigstupidperson just starred at the door and sighed as the class began going out the door. 'Some kids these days have no respect for their teachers'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Videl was on a hunt for the nurdacus actus wierdus (Mtrunks: O.o Me: road runner show). She spotted him opening his locker for his gym clothes. She was about to sneak up and ambush him until she heard Erasa calling "hey Videl why are you heading to Gohan Videl. Do you like Gohan Videl" which was ended by sharpener laughing because of Gohan trying to get away from the now livid Videl "whatever you guys well be in gym. Videl try not to hurt him too much" sharpener followed this by grabbing Erasa and heading towards the gym.

Videl glared at them for a second then turned her attention towards Gohan. She quickly backed him into a wall a started the interrogation. " Well Gohan lets get to the point what's with your attitude." Gohan tried to smile but couldn't so he made up a lame excuse "male PMS" "there is no such thing as male PMS" "it's a metaphor" (Me: you can tell because he didn't use like or as Ctrunks: you are sooo freaking me out Me: ^_^) Videl had to laugh at that. He's a nerd through and through. "Gohan for the past year nothing has gotten you this cranky so what's up with the stick in your ass and the tail. 

Gohan was fidgeting trying to find a way to get away from the smug Videl. He prayed for help. And it came in the form of Videl. 

Videls eyes widened to about the size of her head. "IMPURE THOUGHTS AHHHHHHHH" Videl then proceeded to bang her head on the lockers to get rid of them. Then something happened.

When Videl had bumped her head against the locker a shoe that had previously been on top of it, fell down. That started a chain reaction to occur. All Gohan could do is stare. In the end (Me: im too lazy Ctrunks: aren't you always Me: ….no comment) a piece of eraser flew through the air and hitting a red button on Gohans watch turning him into da da da (Mtrunks: super nerd) Saiyaman (Me: same difference) 

'Ah crap' Videl stood in front of the newly transformed Saiyaman, completely shell-shocked. "Videl please don't tell anyone" that broke Videl out of her stupidor "oh right. Well Gohan or should I say Saiyaman I will if you do some things" "yeah" "one you teach me how to fly. Two you're my slave for a week and three I can daily insult your outfit" (Me: ^_^ just had to add that Ctrunks: she is picking up the ways of the evil.) Gohan just stood there with his mouth open 'that girl can pass for Vegetas female counter part' "fine Videl". Videl stood gloating in front of Gohan "alright training starts tomorrow. The slave part is right now." "Why tomorrow" "well if I have you, you can carry me" "oh. Right" Gohan couldn't be in a more miserable mood right now.

"Gohan today a new club opened today. Its called Dragon Fyre. It's a club for the underage teens too and you're taking me to it today at 8'oclock sharp" Gohan nodded his head "yes ma'am". 'God I am the best' "good boy see you then" Videl then left Gohan in the first time in many years, defeated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day when Gohan was at home (Ctrunks: where is he supposed to be. In the toilet?)

Gohan finally touched down in front of his house to find that there was a note stuck to the door

'Dear Gohan,

You did not clean up the dishes mister. Oh well I guess you were in a rush. The boys at the hospital need to get their stomachs pumped. Could you tape your fathers show? They don't get Sponge Bob Square Pants down at the hospital. By the way I know about the trip because Bulma and me organized it so you wouldn't be at home by yourself. Oh and a very reliable source told me about your date tonight. Ohhh I hear wedding bells.

Your lovable mom,

Chi-chi

'Ya right' Gohan went inside the house to do his homework. When he was done he looked at the clock. " 7:30. Im gonna be late again" he got ready (me: ?) and flew off.

When he landed on Satan property it was 7:59. Gohan was in awe of the mansion. "pretty nice" he proceeded to walk towards the door. He lifted his hand to knock but before it could come in contact with the door, it opened. "Hey Videl" "hi Gohan ready to go" "Yeah come on" "VIDEL"

Me: should I leave it 

Mtrunks: yeah 

They both turned to see. HERCULE.

Me: gomen-nasi everyone for taking so long. Ill have the new chapter soon. I promise

Mtrunks: special thanks to the reviewers

Me: yup and the next chapter will be the reunion

Ctrunks: ya I like Nala. Shes nice and pretty

Mtrunks: you dolt you just revealed her name and gender

Me: oh well. I wanna do some questions for you

what is your name? what is your quest? what is your favorite color? 

Mtrunks: seriously though. What is your favorite music or band

Me: I was serious o.o??

Ctrunks: bye ^_________________^ 


End file.
